Rising Dawn
by Kandescent Shades-13
Summary: Immortality comes at a price. Through struggle and strife and painful suffering, the students of Module 77 will learn this. They must fight, even if they didn't know how, they'd have to learn. In an unlikely union for differing reasons, Haruto and L-Elf along with the other students must fight for their dreams. Assuming those dreams don't break them... May change rating
1. Transfer

**A/N Hello, everyone. I kinda wish the Valvrave fandom was a little more abundant in stories, so I've decided to add one of my own. To keep this description short and to the point without boring you, I've decided to keep about half of the canonical details and add/change the other half as my own. I hope you enjoy my story. Happy reading~**

The first hit knocked the wind out of me.

I felt pretty roughed up from the beating that was currently being performed on me. I was currently behind the school, in a blind spot a bit beyond the schoolyard. I could see no help in sight, only the looming images of the bullies in front of me.

"Awww poor baby," Mocked one of the assailants. There were three of them. Although we were all about the same age at 7 years old, they were more built than I was.

"Dance for us, faggot," Called out another one. I gritted my teeth and refused to give them the satisfaction.

Prior to this, I had stood up for a random classmate who was being bullied. She was being harassed, just for being herself. She was one of our top students, who was always energetic, optimistic, and a little bit overachieving. But I didn't even know her name, so **why** did I stand up for her?...

"I think he's done. Let's just finish him up with a few more hits," Said the 3rd bully, but this one I knew the name of.

Yamada Raizo. A red-headed boy with a hot temper that fit his hair color. The thing about me is, I usually don't take action or any kind of initiative, so I always noticed other people while they never noticed me. That was fine in my book. But for some reason, I couldn't keep quiet today. If I had, this wouldn't be happening.

Another kick surely cracked my ribs. I couldn't tell who it was. I just hoped it would be over soon.

A 'few' more hits, turned into an all-out, no holds barred beating. I had never felt physical pain like this before. I decided to at least fight back and save some dignity.

The next leg I saw come in swinging at me, I caught with my bruised chest and arms. It surprised everyone, including me by a little bit, and then I punched him in the gut, and with the last of my strength, I pounced and tackled him to the ground. He might've suffered a concussion from hitting his head too hard.

I only meant to get him to stop hitting me, but that prompted the other two to beat me even more mercilessly than before. This would be one of the worst days ever in my life. What a way to spend a Friday. The sunset seemed to mock my situation.

Suddenly, a ray of sunshine finally dawned on my fate.

**"There they are! Teacher, teacher! Over here!"**

My eyes were a bit too swollen to see what was happening, but I saw the bullies running away, dragging their partially unconscious friend with them. I could only make out bits of what was transpiring around me.

I felt my head being raised onto someone's lap and teardrops hitting my cheek. Okay, I might've felt pretty pathetic, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't crying. Whose tears were those?

"I'm so s-sorry, Haruto. This is all _**my **_fault..." Cried someone. It sounded like a girl. In a few moments, my vision returned to its regular 20/20 and I saw the girl who I defended.

"Ummm... are you?..." I muttered weakly, wondering who she was.

"I-I'm Shoko. Sashinami Shoko. It's nice to meet you... though I wish it wasn't like this..." She wept and spilled a few more tears. I looked away from her and saw three other people.

"Tokishima, are you okay?" Said a tall, black-haired boy who I recognized but didn't really know his name. The other two were girls who rushed over to inspect my injuries.

"Oh dear, he looks horrible. Marie, we should get him to the school nurse!" Said the brunette-haired girl with a slight tinge of orange. The other girl, Marie, nodded with obvious concern in her eyes. The black-haired boy kneeled down next to me.

"I was just walking from my after school program when Aina here begged me to come with her. She said that Sashinami ran into her, asking for help. I ran here as quickly as I could. Sorry, I couldn't stop them from beating you up..." He said regretfully.

"I-I tried to help y-you. Like you did for m-me... but I f-failed..." Shoko said gesturing to the late reinforcements. From there, I deduced that the black-haired boy must've fought them off and the other two bluffed in telling a teacher. It was a unsuccessful attempt at sending aid, but I felt touched nonetheless. Well, whatever part of me that wasn't aching in pain felt touched.

"It's-" I coughed. "It's okay. I mean, it was nothing. You're okay, right?" I asked Shoko with alleviated concern. However, right about now, I wondered whether I made the wiser choice.

She smiled endearingly at me, and I almost melted.

"You're amazing, you know that? How can you be so worried about me when you should be worried about yourself right now?" She said laughing a bit, wiping tears in her eyes. The black-haired boy offered his hand towards me. I took it gratefully.

"I'm Inuzuka Kyuma. Feel free to call me Kyuma. That's what my friends call me," He said introducing himself with a strong smile. "That took guts. I admire that," he added on. I gave a faint smile while trying to stand upright. I couldn't. The pain was too much, but before I fell, I felt Shoko and Inuzuka catch me. I was lifted up by their combined efforts and was moved to the nurse's office. On the way, we passed the greetings around.

"You've met Shoko and me. That's Sakurai Aina, and this is Nobi Marie. We're in the same grade as you," Inuzuka said and I nodded.

"I know. Well, I've noticed you all before, I just never actually met you," I explained and he laughed.

"Well, you know us now," He said and we reached the infirmary.

For the rest of the day, and a few more days, I was cared for and what I remember was that Shoko was always by my side. I told her that she didn't have to, but she stubbornly refused to listen anyway. She even fell asleep by my side. After I recovered, life went back to normal. The bullies were reported and expelled, and I gained four new friends. Over the course of 3 months, we all grew very close. I was afraid that Shoko was only hanging around because she felt that she owed me, but one rainy day, that suspicion was erased from my mind.

It was pouring hard outside. The rain and thunder was loud. I had grabbed Shoko's hand and we ran into a cave for shelter. I'm sure both of us felt a bit awkward, but we kept silent. Then, finally after a few tense moments, I spoke up.

"Shoko," I said out of the blue. "Do you really want to be my friend?"

She looked positively confused at me.

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?" She responded wondering why I would say such a thing.

"I mean... you don't have to feel sorry or like you owe me something. I'm fine really..." I said referencing that incident 3 months ago. Her face fell and I worried that I might've ruined our friendship. But then, surprisingly, she hugged me very tightly.

"Haruto... I really **do** wanna be your friend. And..." She trailed off looking quite embarrassed which was evident in her blushing face. Her red expression was cute, but at the time, I wasn't sure what I was feeling.

"...I wanna be more like you. More brave, and... a nicer person," She revealed dramatically and I'm pretty sure I felt equally as embarrassed by that comment.

"Haruto... promise we'll always be best friends?" Shoko asked me with eyes, sparkling with hope. I couldn't say 'no' to a face like that. Not with eyes like the stars, and a smile that was worth getting beat up for.

"I promise, Shoko," I said raising my pinkie as the cultural way to make a promise. She gladly linked our pinkies and to this day, I never forgot our secret promise.

But then I had to move away.

I remember Shoko and Aina crying for my departure. Dad had to move somewhere else to continue his research. Apparently, his job required this sudden geographical transfer.

My four closest friends, Kyuma, Aina, Marie and of course Shoko felt very sad that I had to leave. But I tried to keep a straight face to be strong for Shoko. I hoped with all my heart that we would meet again one day.

But it wouldn't happen until almost 10 years later.

Eventually, dad became too busy to take care of me. Since mom had died when I was really young, I couldn't really remember much about my childhood. I do remember being very passive and letting life pass by until I met my four friends though. I was transferred into Sakimori Academy on Module 77. By now, 70% of humanity had migrated from Earth in hopes of a better life. Since science and technology had advanced so much, that idea was made very possible.

Leaving behind junior high school, and going into senior high school, I entered Sakimori at the age of sixteen as a first year. And that one year, would be my last as a normal human being.

**A/N So what'd you think? Good? Bad? A little in between? Well, you can tell me in the reviews if you'd like. Constructive criticism only please. I know this first chapter was pretty short, so I'll leave a question/poll for you all: Would you rather shorter (1500-5000 words) chapters that are consistent and often or longer (5000+ words) that may be sporadic in consistency? I just wonder what people would prefer, because I have a SAO fanfic called Alpha, Not Beta which has lengthy chapters overall but take a while to formulate. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more. Please R & R~**


	2. Escalation

**A/N Hi guys! Well, for better or worse, for now I'm gonna default to short chapters (1500-5000 or so words). I hope you don't mind that but if you do, leave a review. Anyways, I'll try to keep the narrative in character and interesting enough for you all. I will also be skimming over canon to save time. If you have any suggestions, thoughts, comments, feel free to pm me or leave a review (please no flames, but constructive criticism is accepted). Happy reading~**

Being sixteen wasn't the greatest age of all time, but it definitely had its moments.

When I came to Sakimori Academy, I didn't see anyone I knew at the assembly. When I got to homeroom and they passed out our schedules, I saw my former friends all there alongside me in the same classes and homeroom. It made me feel a little less tense about the whole process of assimilating to this new place, and this new grade.

The first year went by fine, nothing too out of the ordinary. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Wait... wrong line, my bad.

I mean, everything changed after I turned 17.

I remember it was another Friday afternoon. We had just finished classes and there was a competition going on. Because I lost a rock-paper-scissors match, I had to participate in a food-eating competition to see whether the boys or girls got to use ground facilities.

Unfortunately, I failed in the end. In the heat of competition, I just didn't feel up to it. Later, I started considering whether I should've actually tried to win.

I ran into a strange student I had never seen before. He had immaculate white hair and cold, penetrating violet eyes. Something he said to me that to this day, would stick around to alter my perspective on life. I would never view things the same way, ever again.

We were attacked. Dorssia, the militant faction of the galaxy and waging side against rival superpower ARUS, came into the neutral territory of JIOR's Module 77.

We were all caught unprepared, and for me, that would also be my last day to live a normal life.

I wanted to confess to Shoko. The girl I loved. The I dreamed about every day and night. But it was not to be. Perhaps that mysterious student was right. I couldn't remain a naive pacifist, and hoped that the world wouldn't hurt us just because we were peaceful. Bad things happen to good people. I learned that this stood true for all times from this moment on.

I thought she died. In my despair, I changed, at least for a few moments. Driven with heartache and vengeance mixed into one, I was the embodiment of a lacerated soul. I lost myself and for once, I took action.

The Valvrave.

That's what it was called according to the Pino, the female guide program of the Valvrave I (aka VVVI). It asked me for my humanity. I asked it for revenge. It was in that very moment, I could never go back to the past.

I willingly pressed the 'yes' option and I was immediately injected with something I learned later as 'Magius Blood'. I felt a slight burning resonance inside, but that was a minor thing compared to the adrenaline that drove me to kill foreign soldiers that were invading my school.

Using this humanoid exoskeleton, I easily crushed everything that tried to harm me or the other students. I realized though, it was pointless. I could take their lives, but I couldn't have Shoko back.

I stepped out and cried. Later I encountered that strange student again. Honestly, it seems odd to partner up later on with someone who tried to kill you, but I was forgiving. For that instance. Later, I learned that Shoko was alive. However, I failed to confess my affection for her. This... monster I became. It doesn't deserve love from someone like her. I masked my disappointment and for all our sakes, I put on a new facade.

It was several months since I had made that pact with L-Elf, the 'transfer' student. We managed to reach an undisclosed location while severing all communication with ARUS and Dorssia. It was located on a distant moon in the galaxy officially named, z8-GND-5296. We nicknamed it the 'V-Zone' for the Valvraves that brought us there.

I tried not to think about it, but obtaining this new home did not go without making sacrifices and enduring hardships. I had to settle many problems and go through many altercations.

First off, if you're trying to lead people, there will always be those who doubt you or just simply don't like you. Leaning on this side was L-Elf, Yamada Raizo, Kitagawa Iori, and several others. At the very least, most people were fine with what I had done so far and didn't raise too many complaints.

But getting this far, being able to migrate everyone along with the JIOR Dyson Sphere, it was not possible to have done it alone. A combination of efforts was compiled to produce this result. A solid six months, half a year, was given so that we might see a possible future for ourselves.

Shoko was our diplomatic leader. She was the prime minister of our new independent nation. Rukino Saki, a 2nd year in my class, was the minister of public relations. She was in charge of maintaining our order and peace while Shoko made the important decisions and formulated plans for the direction of our new JIOR nation. L-Elf, our major asset in revolutionizing our people and our military expert and all things related. I respected him but I'm not sure the feeling is really reciprocated. Nonetheless, we were able to work together and get this far. And finally, me. I was simply the executive branch, who carried out the actions requested of me. Currently, we had five pilots in charge of operating the Valvraves. Including me, Saki, Inuzuka-senpai, Yamada Raizo (though I questioned this appointment of duty), and Renbokoji Akira, younger sister of Satomi, her older brother and our chief cabinet secretary.

Sunset came. Well, artificial sunset, but close enough. I smiled briefly. It was the first smile I had in a long time. But now, for borrowing L-Elf's strength, I would have to repay it.

I met him in an empty classroom along with the other pilots. He presented a slideshow which depicted his plan, all the while narrating his intentions.

"I've helped you stage a revolution in your country. It's time you return the favor," He stated not as an expectation, but a command. Well, his tone implied so anyway. Yamada raised an argument.

"Can't we just pay you off? Come on, give me a break," He remarked ostentatiously which annoyed the rest of us. L-Elf narrowed his eyes.

"No, you can't. There's a moral lesson you should learn and that is this: 'If you're good at something, never do it for free.' And I never intended to do this for free, nor cheap," He responded with cold professionalism.

As much as I'd rather take an easy way out, there was none, so I gave in and agreed to his proposition. It was only fair.

"Yamada, he's helped us more than we thought possible. It makes sense to pay him back," Saki said skeptically raising her eyebrows. "Unless of course, you'd rather him beat the shit out of you in persuasion."

He made no remark other than to curse her under his breath. Akira seemed neutral and Kyuma appeared to acquiesce without much debate.

"A deal's a deal. L-Elf, if it kills me, I will repay you for your help," I cemented our answer and he closed his eyes in recognition. Saki gave me a worried look at the word 'kills'. I don't know why, but I had a feeling she was holding back something involving me and her. Nevertheless, Kyuma nodded his agreement and so did Akira.

"Then your training begins tomorrow. 6 AM sharp, outside at the field," He stated and before he left he added on, "Or else..."

"What a fucking douche, thinking he's royalty and all..." Yamada complained none too quietly.

I said nothing and walked back to my dorm with no thoughts other than wondering what kind of training I would have to go through. But in the end, I would do anything to achieve total peace and safety for everyone. Especially for Shoko. Maybe if I did, I would finally gather enough courage to... well, I'd cross that bridge when it came.

"Haruto," Called out Saki behind me. I turned around with my hand on the door.

"Yes, Rukino-san? Can I help you?" I asked politely slightly surprised she would confront me right now.

"Do you really trust him?" She asked me and I narrowed my eyes momentarily. Then my eyelids lifted without a trace of uncertainty in my response.

"It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of fairness. Not many things are fair in life, but I owe to L-Elf for bringing us here. I know that I could never have done it myself... so... we have to help him," I answered and bid her goodnight. She grabbed my hand before I could leave the scene. I was caught off guard and whipped around to face her.

"Then... if you think it's right, I'll trust him too..." She said sincerely and let go of my hand. I felt odd but slightly elated and smiled at her. Back then, I had saved her with the Valvrave and fought together with her as well. Besides a few moments though, we didn't really have much interaction. As the optimist I am, I hoped that during this ordeal we would face together, we might become friends. It doesn't hurt to try meeting and getting to know new people.

Of course, later I would learn that Saki thought of me a little... differently. Nonetheless, through it all I pushed on.

It was intense session of training that lasted for 3 months. L-Elf must've been well practiced in the art of restraining his impatience for he treated us very roughly during exercises and was quick to vent out lectures and tell us how shitty we were doing. With that hanging in the air, we took the resolve to try harder and eventually we were at least decently equipped to face Dorssia. None of us currently, would be able to match L-Elf. However, I decided to take the initiative and do a little bit of side-training with the help of Shoko in secret. Just a precaution, of course.

"You're getting good at this," Shoko complimented me during one particularly successful period of training. For about a month during that 3 month-long drilling by L-Elf, I had practiced a variety of moves and exercises to get on par with L-Elf's combative caliber.

I performed mock sparring with Shoko to improve my reflexes and assimilate the fighting techniques into my brain. If only I could upload the information like the Matrix... But this way, the results came ever so satisfyingly.

Finally, after all that time, we were ready.

I didn't know it at the time, but Saki apparently caught me doing my special training with Shoko and refused to speak to me for a while for some unfathomable reason. However, when she did start talking to me again, she appeared to be even more physically stronger for some unknown reason.

I passed off this thought and faced the crowd of gathered students and adults in the gymnasium.

I announced to everyone that I would leave Shoko in charge of everything. There were murmurs of dissension but other than that, there were no open signs of rebellion. At least, until I mentioned that all the Valvraves would be MIA until our return from L-Elf's mission.

An outrage burst into life and many students and parents voiced their incredulity at this public announcement. In the end, Saki used the microphone to silence everyone so I could speak again. Or rather L-Elf did.

"Listen you, simpletons. Did you really think I would be **that **foolish to leave you unguarded? There would be no point of me helping you in the first place... Sashinami Shoko here has been given access to 'emergency defenses' should you ever encounter opposition while waiting for our return. Assuming of course, someone can discover you from 13 billion light years away," He declared and the general volume of the crowd dissipated into whispers but at least more reassured tones about their safety not being jeopardized.

With that conclusion, our six-member ensemble prepared to leave on our VVV Battle Vessel. Essentially, a transport shuttle that housed our Valvraves and cooled them down after usage. It had an adequate amount of spacing and was well-fitted enough for hyperspace. I took a last glance at Module 77. It would be a while before I came back home.

"Haruto..." Shoko called out to me standing on the steps of the launch site. I looked back intently into her eyes and stared for a moment getting lost in her dreamy, warm, shining emerald eyes.

"Shoko..." I said back and I wished she could come with me. But we both knew it would be safer for her to stay behind and supervise our people.

"I... I wanted to tell you something... I wish I didn't wait until now though..." She trailed off shyly and it was cute. Several strands of hair fell into her face as she looked down embarrassed. I brushed them back into place and she blushed heavily.

"I did too... but... it's not goodbye," I reminded her and her eyes shone once more. "I will come back. And you can tell me then," I said solemnly, and suddenly an idea came into my head.

"I promise," I told her smiling with a raised pinkie. Her eyes gleamed with affection and she broke into a heartwarming smile. She wrapped her pinkie around mine and made a vow with me.

"You better, I'd never forgive you if you didn't," She said jokingly and I pushed her shoulder playfully in return. At the last second, she jumped into my arms and hugged me, tighter than she ever had before. I was glad to leave with a memory like that.

We entered hyperspace and within 3 hours or so, we reentered our former galaxy of residence. Our vessel's hyper speed capacity had yet to be upgraded, so we arrived there a little less quickly than L-Elf wanted. Nonetheless, we were here. Now, we were heading to Dorssian territory.

**A/N Well, that's all I got for now. Sorry if it wasn't so exciting. I promise it will later. Trust me, I have plenty of ideas that have yet to be fleshed out. Anyways, I will try to make longer chapters, and I hope you guys look forward to that. By the way, I haven't decided whether it should be Saki or Shoko ending up with Haruto. Maybe you guys can influence that decision. Also, during the time skip, certain events did not happen as they did in the anime. Expect new events to pop up along the way. Characters will deviate a bit, particularly Haruto, but I will make it realistic and hopefully enjoyable to follow. Thanks for your time, guys. Please R & R~**


End file.
